A stack package has a structure in which a plurality of substrates are stacked. For example, the stack package may include semiconductor chips stacked on a printed circuit board (PCB). Connection pads are formed on the semiconductor chips. By connecting the connection pads with the bonding wires, the semiconductor chips may be electrically connected to each other. On the printed circuit board, a logic chip for controlling semiconductor chips may be mounted.